


Adri being a hero

by sassmastermonty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, S3, adri being a hero, jonty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmastermonty/pseuds/sassmastermonty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty as Jasper are so in love but being little shits and not telling each other so Adri (@CAPTAINJONTY)steps in and helps out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adri being a hero

Monty has gotten used to shuffling around camp by himself. He knew he should have been grateful that they were back, and he was, he just missed Jasper. It had been months since they had been rescued and Jasper had hardly spoken to Monty. He had started to forgive him but then whenever Monty tried to talk to Jasper, he would make an excuse to avoid Monty. 

Monty was along the edge of camp towards his tent when a voice called out his name behind him. He spun around, coming face to face with a girl he had never seen before. 

"Who are you?" Monty asked as the girl reached forward and grabbed the sleeve of his cardigan. She dragged him behind a rock and forced him to duck down. 

"My names Adri and I'm here to help you." The girl called Adri simply replied. Monty's head was a blur of confused thoughts and questions. 

"What are you helping me with and why are we hiding?" Monty questioned Adri as he watched her glance around camp. 

"I'm helping you tell Jasper you love him." Adri replied as Monty mouth fell to the floor. How did she know? "And were hiding because it looked like fun."

"How did you know?" Monty asked. No one knew he liked Jasper. He had tried his hardest to keep it a secret.

"Please it's so obvious." Adri laughed before her eyes focus on a certain person in camp. Monty followed her gaze towards the fire in the centre of camp. Jasper was sat by himself, gazing at the fire as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Monty smiled, Jasper didn't look sad like he had months ago. 

Adri suddenly stood up, holding a hand out to help Monty up. "I can help you Monty." Monty simply nodded. He wasn't sure why but he trusted this mystery girl.

 

"Don't you just hate how cold it gets on a night?" A voice rose up from beside Jasper and a girl he had never seen before say down beside him. 

"Um..." Jasper wasn't really sure how to reply, he wasn't brilliant with strangers. "Yea I suppose so. Who are you?" 

"Thank god we have these right?" The girl laughed as she brought out an orange blanket. Jaspers eyes widened in shock. The mystery girl was holding Monty's orange blanket. Jasper had no idea where she had got it from. "And my names Adri." 

"Where the hell did you find that?" Jasper said through gritted teeth. That blanket was special to Monty. He had so many memories of wrapping Monty in that blanket when he was cold and lay beside him during winter at the drop ship.

"That's irrelevant." Adri replied. Jasper gave up and decided to ignore to ignore her. His eyes flickered across to the other side of camp where Monty was sat on a similar rock to him, picking at his food. Jasper wished he could go and speak to Monty but he had been trying to avoid Monty for a few months. After they had gotten back from Mount Weather, Jasper had realised he was actually in live with monty. Ever since he felt like he couldn't face Monty without revealing his feeling, so instead he chose to ignore him.

"Go tell him." Adri whispered before pushing Jasper off the rock with a laugh. He had no idea why this girl was trying to help him but he thanked her and started to walk away. 

"Wait!" Adri called out behind him and Jasper spun around. "Don't forget this." Adri threw Monty's orange blanket at him and Jasper caught it smoothly. He had no idea what he was going to say or what he was going to do but he knew he had to do something.

 

Monty started down at the ground below his feet, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He was perched on the edge of the rock Adri had made him hide behind earlier. He felt someone sit beside him but he didn't acknowledge them, assuming it was Harper or Miller. 

Suddenly he felt someone on his shoulders. He felt the warmth of a blanket covering him and snuggled further into its warmth. Monty looked up to the person beside him and found Jasper smiling down at him. 

"Where did you find it?" Monty questioned as he held out the edge of the blanket so Jasper could join him. They both huddled under the warmth of the blanket. For once it felt like old times. 

"I miss you Monty." Jasper whispered, turning his head to face Monty. Monty met Jaspers gaze and Jasper reached out for Monty's hand.

"I missed you too Jas." Monty said as he looked down at their interlocking hands. 

Monty wasn't sure what made him lean forward. He wasn't sure what made his lips find Jaspers. Whether it was how close him as Jasper were sitting or just because Jasper was talking to Monty. It might have even been because Adri had made him want to do something about his feelings. But whatever it was, Jasper responded happily to their kiss. 

When Jasper pulled away Monty whined at the loss of contact and Jasper laughed at his best friend. Monty rested his head on Jaspers shoulder, both of them having the biggest smiles covering their faces.

 

Adri watched from the other side of camp, still perched on the rock she and Jasper had sat on earlier. She watched and Jasper and Monty laughed and chatted like nothing had happened. The two of them caught her eye from across camp, both waving and mouthing grateful thank you's in her direction. 

"My work here is done."


End file.
